battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeda Keiji (Uber Rare Cat)
Maeda Keiji '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during Sengoku Wargods Vajiras Event. True form increases his health, range, attack rate, is immune to shockwaves and triggers attack power gain when his health is below 50%. Cat Evolves into '''Wargod Keiji '''at level 10. Evolved into '''Immortal Keiji at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Takes less damage from Black Enemies and has good health especially in True Form. * Strengthened when damaged. (Less damage needed to trigger in True Form.) * True form is immune to shockwaves, as well as having a better attack rate. * Very cheap and has a short recharge compared to other Ubers. * Great DPS, especially when strengthened. Cons: * Mediocre Range, especially for an anti-shockwave. Strategy/Usage: In its normal and evolved forms, Maeda Keiji is often outclassed by other Gacha Cats, such as Guardian Gamereon, as it has much higher health and damage. However, unlike Gamereon, Keiji has a fast cooldown, making it a wall that can be produced more quickly than others. Just be sure to have other attackers from long range, as in its non-true form, this cat has low DPS for an Uber. Like most other Wargods, this cat is not recommended to be used outside of anti-black stages. TF Analysis Keiji's true form granted everything it needed: its attack rate is increased significantly, halving the time between attacks and doubling its damage per second. It is also immune to shockwaves, bringing its skill beyond the world of Black enemies. Its health is also increased significantly, allowing it to be useful elsewhere. It has '394400 health '''against Black enemies in its true form! Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2390 *Chapter 2: $3585 *Chapter 3: $4780 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Talents * Strengthen: Upgrades strengthen attack increase by 23%, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Weaken Resist: Reduces weaken duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Cost Down: Reduces cost by $30/45/60 per level up to $300/450/600 (Total Cost: 175 NP) Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a Bengal tiger and is carrying a large Japanese style tobacco pipe. A small plant is growing on his head. There is a small cat on his left paw. *Evolved Form: Now has a pink cherry tree on his head. The cherry tree drops pink flower blossoms. His tobacco pipe has been replaced with a larger axe. The small cat on his paw is still there. *True Form: The pink cherry tree from Wargod Keiji appears to have been cut down, and is now being used as a weapon. The cat on his left paw has gained two stripes on the side of its face, and it bears the expression of the Crazed Cats (despite not actually being Crazed). Trivia * Maeda Keiji was the nephew of Maeda Toshiie. Both were historical figures of the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. * In Version 3 of The Battle Cats, Keiji now increases his damage by 100% at 30% health. This makes him to be the first cat to have the damage increases at 30% health. * With his Anti-Black ability, Keiji can actually tank enough hits from Assassin Bear to kill him. * Maeda Keiji's true form bears an uncanny resemblance to Guile from the Street Fighter series. Gallery Kej.png|Normal form description (EN) Keji.png|Evolved form description (EN) Mrtl Keji.png|True form description (EN) Maeda Keiji Attack Animation.gif|Maeda Keiji's attack animation Wargod Maeda Keiji Attack Attack.gif|Wargod Maeda Keiji's attack animation immortalkeijiattackanimation.gif|Immortal Keiji's attack animation Sengoku.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/073.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%c1%b0%c5%c4%b7%c4%bc%a1 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sanada Yukimura | Oda Nobunaga >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Shockwave resilient cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Weaken Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Cost Down Talent